A snowy getaway in a quite cabin
by OrcinusOrac22
Summary: A tale about Jaune and Phyrra waking up in a cabin. Togther they discover their true feelings.


Jaune woke up in a strange bed, in a strange place, and for some reason he was curled up next to an unknown girl. Her head was buried in his arms, leaving his chin to rest atop her head. Her crimson hair in his face. He found the sweet scent of her hair to be intoxicating; with each breath he was pulled deeper and deeper into her. Becoming more aware of of the contact they shared, and he found himself not only enjoying her scent but also her warmth in his arms. He felt at peace with her there, the steady rise and fall of her body upon his own. He decided to enjoy the moment, begging for it to last forever.

Before long though his mind, almost against his will, returned to all the mornings oddities.' _Let_ _'_ _s see.. I don_ _'_ _t know who she is, where I am, and why I am._ _'_ He let that sink in a little. ' _I don_ _'_ _t know her, yet I_ _'_ _m holding her in my arms, tightly. Should I be doing this? Can I even do this?_ _'_ The questions continued to vex him. He started to loosen his hold on her, and as he did so his thoughts became clearer. ' _Wow, she has one hell of an effect on me._ _'_ Heck, she still did, he could feel himself yearning for her intimacy. He quickly gave himself a mental slap, ' _she_ _'_ _s asleep._ _'_

Bit by bit his thoughts became more clear, and with this new clarity he noticed that he hadn't had a good look at the woman in his arms. He made an attempt to look at her face, yet his efforts were in vain, her crimson hair taking up almost the entirety of his vision. He began to about about his options.

He could just just keep enjoying the moment, keep enjoying her, or he could try to get out of the bed, wake her up, find out who she is, and find out what this place was.

As hard as it was he had made his choice, _'_ _wake her up it is_.' So with a heavy sigh he moved his hand to her shoulder, and after a second he started to lightly shake. He felt her wake against him. Her body pushing away from him in a simple stretch. Her head was no longer buried in his chest, but her wild hair was still coving most her face denying him a clear look. When she was finished with her stretch she pulled him close, her arms around him. He returned the gesture, he was falling back into her. 'What the heck' he thought. 'she's was awake now.' They held each other for a while, both not noticing the time pass by.

Much to his displeasure she pulled her head out from under his arms. Repositioning her self upright. With a wide smile she greeted him," morning." He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. How could he? He didn't know who this woman was! She must have noticed him starting to freak out because she asked, "You ok Jaune?" Her voice cut through his sporadic thoughts, dragging him back to reality. She asked again," Jaune, what's wrong?" He could hear, no feel, the concern in her voice. He managed to mumble," Uhh, sure. I'm a bit confused right now." She responded in a calming voice,"not everyday you wake up in a strange bed."

Her response bothered him. He couldn't help but think about it,"s _he knows who I am, yet it seems like she doesn_ _'_ _t know about this place?_ " He caught himself about to slip into the ocean of thoughts that was his mind. He knew he had to answer this woman, whoever she was.

"Yeah, its weird," the words falling out his mouth in an attempt to keep her talking. He now realized that he could see her face, and he found himself lost in her emerald eyes. The longer he stared the more he felt like he belonged with these eyes, these beautiful emerald eyes. At that moment it hit him; he knew these emerald eyes. He looked at the rest of her face. ' _Yeah_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _It_ _'_ _s her alright._ _'_ It was Phyrra, it was his partner Phyrra Nikos, she was the one in his arms, in this bed with him. His heart skipped a beat. ' _He was in the same bed as Phyrra Nikos, how, why?_ _'_ Again allowing his racing mind to get the best of him.

Oblivious to his conflicting thoughts, she moved her face closer to his. She the repeated her statement from earlier, "morning." Only this time she had let some of her passion slip into her voice. It hit him like a truck. ' _Must resist_ ,' his brain screamed at him, but his body did not move. He was loosing his mind, he could feel her breath against his cheek. The warmth was inviting, but he knew he couldn't, and with the last of his strength he pushed himself off the bed. The pain was welcomed, dragging him back to his senses. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, _'_ _that was close, too close_.'

Phyrra was now in a laughing fit, barely managing to ask,"You okay?"

"Just peachy, the floor is pretty comfy."

She doubled over in laughter. "Mind if I join you?"

"Only if you bring the blankets!"

His work was for nothing, but in the end he didn't care. He was already back in the moment, back into her. After a minute she had gathered up the blankets and joined him. They laid next to each other, only a arm lengths apart. The stared longingly into each others eyes, their minds else where. They stayed like this for some time. She was the first one to get up. Walking over to what he thought was a kitchen. She fumbled around a little until she found the glasses. She then looked over in his direction and asked,"want anything?"

"Uhh, water please. That would be nice."

"No, problem."

"Thanks, so… Know where we are?"

"Nope" There was joy in her voice, he heard joy in her voice.

"Well, uhhh. Okay, that's… Uhh."

"It's fine. I don't feel like we're in any danger, nor do I think anybody could harm us if we were."

"That makes sense. Thanks for that. How do you always know what to say to make me feel batter?"

"Because I'm amazing."

She started laughing, all the while making silly poses. He was happy to be able to see this side of her. Phyrra normally was very professional, always modest, and always formal. Despite her near perfect day to day attitude it was at times like this that he felt blessed to be her friend. When she allowed herself to cut back. When she wasn't the champion anymore, but just Phyrra. A normal teenage girl, a very beautiful one to boot.

"Hey Jaune,' she asked."Are you getting out of bed now?"

"Only because you asked so nicely."

He was ready for his day with Phyrra to begin, even in this strange place. He had enjoyed waking up next to her, but he was now ready to explore his new surroundings, especially with her. He sat up straight, looked at her, and asked, see any food in the kitchen?"

"I haven't looked yet. Get up and come over here, we can look together."

He did as she said. Once inside the kitchen they began exploring the kitchen. After a little while he asked, "do you see anything that you want for breakfast?"

"There is so much food. I don't really know what I want. Do you want anything?"  
"I'm fine with whatever you want. Your wish is my command."

"Uhh, pancakes I guess."

"Then it shall be done. It will only take a few minutes."

He soon began his task. The kitchen was full of food, and because of this he decided to go all out. He made the batter from scratch."So," he asked. "What kind of pancakes would you like? Butter milk? Chocolate chip? Blueberry? The choice is yours."

"Butter milk, thank you."

After answering she left the kitchen, well kitchen area. The cabin didn't have separate rooms, rather areas. The open room design felt cozy to Jaune, and while he worked he took a deeper look at his surroundings. The cabin had a kitchen with a countertop and stools rather than a table, the kitchen was full sized with all the appropriate equipment. Next was the largest part of the house, the living room. It was a low den that had a large multisegment couch that sat across from a T.V. stand holding a rather large plasma screen T.V.. The last part of the cozy cabin was the bedroom, if you could even call it that, and a walk in closet. The bed part of the room was king sized, and was currently being made by Phyrra.

He let his eyes stray on Phyrra. She was wearing a orange tank top with black short shorts. Exposing plenty of her creamy white skin.

Realizing the he may be starring at her exquisite figure a little to hard he decided to focus on something else, something that wasn't her butt. So he looked down to see what he was wearing; a simple white tee shirt with black boxer briefs. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'at least I'm still in my normal sleeping clothes.'

By the time Phyrra was done tidying up the bed, the pancakes were ready. Jaune watched her walk over and sit at the counter. "So," she asked, "when did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, remember my seven sisters? We used to take turns making dinner, so I more or less had to learn."

"Ah, I never really had time to learn how to cook, with the training and all."

Jaune slide three pancakes onto her plate. Taking the other three with him as he sat next to her. "Your life sounds like it was rather hectic before you came to Beacon, and in some aspects it still is."  
"It was, being the champion is not always easy. If it wasn't training, it was talking to the press, or a photoshoot. I never had any free time."

"I guess we better enjoy our time here then."

The remainder of their breakfast was filled with small talk about nothing in particular. Once they had finished their meal, and cleaned up their plates they walked over to the living room. "Are there any movies?" Phyrra asked. Jaune nodded his head as he looked through the glass of the T.V. stand," there are a lot in there." He pointed to make sure they were on the same page. "And how about since you're taking a much needed break and relaxing you can decide what we watch. I'll go see if I can't find us some blankets. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful, and I believe I saw some blankets in the closet."

They both go up at the same time, he went to the closet, and she walked up to the T.V. stand. When Jaune returned he saw Phyrra put the movie in DvD player. "What did you pick?" He asked. "Just some romantic comedy, it looked interesting," she answered.

"Oh, so she does have a soft spot."

"Of course, who doesn't love a good romance?"

"You have me there."

The couch was a giant multi-segmented L-shape, and as Jaune found out, very comfy. Jaune simply draped the blanket across his legs while Phyrra curled up in the blankets, forming a little ball of blanket and red hair. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yah, little bit."

"Here you go." He wrapped his blanket around her, and started to get up to grab another blanket.

"No, you don't have too. Here," she opened up her arms, "You can share with me."

"I am honored."

He joined her in the blanket ball. Wrapping his arms around her. She tighten the embrace, pulling him closer to her. It took them a minute before they had settled on a balance between each other and comfort. They watched the rest of the movie like this, cuddling together.

As the credits flashed across Jaune said, "I think I just learned something from this." "Oh really," Phyrra replied. "What would the be? Have you maybe learned a lesson in love?"

"I guess, maybe more like the secret to happiness."

"Do enlighten me."

"Simple, the secret is you." While his tone had been playful he still managed to convey the truth of his heart. "I've only spent one day in your arms, yet I never want to leave them."

"Oh Jaune!" He voice conveying immense joy. "You don't have to." She tightened her hold on him.

"I-I'm sorry What?" The words escaping from his mouth.

"I'm in your arms and you still don't get it? Jaune, let me open your eyes." She slowly brought her face up to meet his. Softly she placed her lisps on his, and kissed him.

At that moment Jaune lost his mind. He felt as if thousand fireworks just lit up behind his eyes. She'd had just taken his first kiss, and he knew he probably held hers.

A few seconds went by And Phyrra broke the kiss. At that moment Jaune knew what he had to do, and pulled her close and kissed her back; however, this time he filled it with passion. They continued like this until they were both out of breath. Jaune was the first to speak, "So… That was a thing."

Phyrra couldn't help but laugh. "You're lucking being awkward makes you adorable."

"Well, I have to win your heart some how." He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I would have to say the dance was a go start; you wore a dress for me."

"Guys make fools of themselves for girls all the time. It's part of the job description. But I would have to say that dance was definitely worth it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it was with you."

She hugged him again, kissing him on the cheek. "Should we watch another movie?"

"More time cuddling with you, sounds great. You select another movie and I'll make us lunch. What do you want?"

"Umm… Pasta would be nice. What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"I'm feeling." He started to pull out of their embrace. "Science Fiction, but I'm willing to watch whatever. It's still your choice." With that said he walked over to the kitchen. In turn she went to pick out another movie.

Jaune decided on making spaghetti, and soon set to work. During which he let his mind wonder. 'She Kissed me. I was kissed by Phyrra Nikos. I mean the cuddling's one thing, but this was a next step. This was something new for me, for us. I hope I'm good enough for her.'

He soon was forced to focus at the task at hand as the noodles were almost ready. He started on the sauce, and as he did so Phyrra walked over to the counter and took a seat. Jaune was the first to speak, "Food will be ready in a minute."

"That's good. If its anything like breakfast it will be amazing."

"Thanks, I was not the best cook at home and never really got any compliments, so again thanks."

"My pleasure, thank you for doing to cooking."

"You really know how to sweep a guy of his feet."

'Wha-what are talking about?"

"Oh come now." Jaune's voice taking a playful tone. "You gave me the perfect romantic morning. Right down to the kiss."

"Oh." Her cheeks were now slightly red. "Yes, it was a nice morning."

Luckily for both of them the food was ready. Giving them both a minute of silence to sort out their thoughts. Once Jaune had made their plates he walked around the counter handing Phyrra her plate and sat down in one of the stools. After a few minutes of eating Phyrra was the first to talk, "This is amazing. Jaune you are an amazing cook."

"Thank you, it's really nothing. I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, you could work at a restaurant. This is very good."  
"You think? Thank you Phyrra."

"You're welcome."

"So, uhh… Phyrra about that romantic morning?"  
"What about it?" A blush was returning to her cheeks.

"What does that makes us? I mean we confessed our feelings, but we got a bit too passionate before we could work out the details."

"Yes, ummm… Where do we go from here?"

Jaune looked her in the eyes. "Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

A smile crept on her face. "Only if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Let me open your eyes." Copying the first kiss phyrra gave him, he brought his lips to hers and gave her a soft kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. "Is that a good enough answer?"

"You're a dork. You know that?"

"Yes, but now I'm your dork."

She laughed. "And that makes me happy."

They soon finished eating, going back to the couch to watch another movie.

They spent the day like this; watching movies in each other arms. Jaune made them steak for dinner, and they even lit a few candles. They fall asleep on the couch, still cuddling.

When they woke up they were back at Beacon. They went about their lives like normal; however, there were quite a few changes. They held hands whenever they were with one another. Their late night training sessions always ended in a kiss, and they started sleeping in the same bed together.

—-

Authors note: I wish I was better at writing. The end is a bit shaky..Wait the whole thing is a bit shaky, but shh, let's not talk about it. This is my first Fic, so when you rip it to shreds, be constructive. Please?

I would have to say I love me some Arkros. They are so friggin' cute.

I'm out *Drops keyboard*


End file.
